The present invention relates to a suspension bracket for mounting an electrical ceiling or suspension fan.
The pre-existing suspension fans are usually mounted to a ceiling by using a suspension bracket that is initially fixed to the ceiling and then by securing the head, i.e. the part at the upper end of the motor shaft of the fan, to the suspension bracket by means of a plate using screws. This method is found to be inconvenient for both mounting and dismounting a ceiling fan.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by proving an improved suspension bracket for a suspension fan.
According to the invention, there is provided a suspension bracket for mounting a suspension fan having a fan motor including a motor shaft having an upper end provided with an enlarged support. The bracket comprises a body for fixing on a ceiling, and a mount connected below the body and formed with a substantially horizontal aperture for engaging said support. The aperture has a side opening for accommodating said motor shaft to allow said support to be moved laterally to the aperture. A fixing member subsequently closes the side opening of the aperture to retain said support in engagement by the aperture.
It is preferred that the aperture of the mount is of a size such that said support is engageable by the rim of and within the aperture.
Preferably, the mount is formed by a plate having a substantially horizontal bottom wall in which the aperture is formed and a pair of opposite side walls connected with the body.
More preferably, the fixing member is insertable into the mount for use, and the side walls of the mount are formed with respective inner protrusions close to the bottom wall to form a pair of opposed gaps with the bottom wall for locating the fixing member.
Further more preferably, the fixing member is in the form of a plate having a pair of bifurcate front ends.
In a preferred embodiment, the aperture is circular and its side opening is relatively narrower.
More preferably, the mount includes a key adjacent the aperture for engaging said support against rotation.
Advantageously, the body has opposite parts formed with holes to allow a hood of said fan to be secured to the body by means of screws to cover the entire bracket.